


They Don't Call It 'Gamer Tag' For Nothing

by enigmaticwayfarer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gaming AU, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticwayfarer/pseuds/enigmaticwayfarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come /on/ Sammy, this is bullshit." He whined into the microphone poised directly before his mouth. "Nobody even really likes this witches and wizards stuff. Let's go play some Halo." </p>
<p>Every week, Team Free Win joins up to duke it out virally. Curses, insults, and the occasional flipping of tables occurs.<br/>One shot that may develop into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Call It 'Gamer Tag' For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this AU. No one will understand how much I enjoyed writing this last night at one in the morning.  
> This is based off a fanart from tumblr by weekendship that you can find here --> http://ask-teamfreewin.tumblr.com/post/45078557635/i-would-definitely-regret-this-later  
> I apologize for an editing errors and such. I don't have a beta (though I would love to sometimes) and all editing mistakes are myself.  
> I do not own the art this fic is based off of, nor Supernatural in anyway. This is not to make money. I just like watching the boys having some happies every once and awhile.

They meet once a week. The places vary- the weapon's pod, the space station, the sports arena. Today it was the bar, owned by a portly dwarf who gave them free beer that raised their health and mana bars to maximum, always a good thing.

Normally Dean would be bouncing off the fucking walls for this. Look at him: he had his steak fries and his cold beer and his comfy chair and his fucking _awesome_ entertainment system. Headset was turned on, controller in his hands, steam was going steady, and Beserker ready and willing to tear anyone who looked at him wrong a new one. He should be as happy as a motherfucking clam.  
So why wasn't he?  
Because this was the stupidest game he'd ever played that's why.

"Come _on_ Sammy, this is bullshit." He whined into the microphone poised directly before his mouth. "Nobody even really likes this dungeons and dragons stuff. Let's go play some Halo."  
"Shut up Dean." The trademark Sam Winchester bitchface was evident in the man's voice as he huffed at Dean through his own microphone a thousand miles away. Sam was at Stanford, studying to be a lawyer, and it had been his idea in the first place for these little viral meetups. "It was your turn last time to pick."  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."

"Shut up. Look is Cas gonna make it today?" He asked, thinking of his faraway businessman best friend. Castiel Novak was currently shacking it up in Maine with two cats in a little three room apartment. He was an accountant; the job provoked an image of a normal, mundane-looking, narrow-minded individual. Cas was anything but.  
"Don't know. He's working late tonight."  
"Dammit."  
"Dude, just ask him out already. You are in heat whenever you think of him and it's getting annoying."  
"I am not!" At the skeptical silence, Dean flushed. "Shut up, a little!"  
Sam, on the other side of the nation, shook his head. "For a big brother, you certainly need a lot of help from me."

"Whatever," Dean hissed, trying to change the subject, "let's just go before-"  
"Now boys," Gabriel's voice came to life over the headset, his character appearing on screen in a puff of purple dust, "You weren't gonna start the party without me, were ya'?"  
Dean held back a groan of frustration. Dammit, not this guy again.  
Gabriel was an absolute maniac. Who the fuck knew where he was. Last time they'd asked, he'd said Vegas. Dean could just picture it- the little terror in his own private room, five star hotel, with his free wifi and at least two of the female (or male for all he knew) employees snoozing away last night's activities on the bed. He shuddered at the thought.

Mood darkened considerably, Dean growled into the mic, "Actually we were hoping we'd be gone before you arrived."  
"Oooh, feisty today, D. Who took a piss in your cornflakes?" Gabriel laughed and Sam sighed, readying himself to break up another fight between the two when a fourth voice joined them.

"Please try to behave enough that we have time to at least start the game, Gabriel, brother," Castiel announced, voice deep and scratchy like the static itself, and Dean's shoulders sagged in relief when he heard it.  
"Cas, man you're on."  
"Indeed."  
"Thought you couldn't make it this week."  
"I was informed by your brother that there would be a fifty dollar deposit into my gamer bank if I came on and, in his words, 'make Dean stop dicking around with the controls.'"  
Before the elder Winchester could spit back his spirited rebuttal, Sam interrupted with a quick, "Gabe why don't you show us where that map you unlocked is."  
You could hear the smile in Gabriel's voice when he replied, "With pleasure, my long-haired lion of a friend. This way."  
His character began to move onscreen and, reluctantly, Dean followed.

• • •

"SWISS **_FUCKING_ ** CHEESE!"

Sam winced as the exclamation made his headset whine in protest. Ow. Dammit, he'd forgotten how obnoxious his brother could get.  
"Dean, calm down. it's just a game."  
"Shut up Sam! It's more than a game. This. Is. WAR!" He shouted the last part as yet again Gabriel reduced his character to rubble. "No! Fucking hell you little--"  
"Dean, please try to control yourself." Cas interrupted in the calm, rational voice he always used, "Sam is right. It is just a game."  
"Shut up Cas and eat your burger! I'm in the middle of a meltdown!!"  
Cas said nothing, but Sam could hear faintly the crinkling of what he knew was a White Castle burger wrapper.

They had been playing this game for almost half an hour and Dean had already gotten beaten by Gabriel four times, each time more brutally than the last.  
 _He_  had wanted to continue playing Witches and Wizards, but Dean had been too much of a, to put it nicely, whiny little pussy to deal with and had instead switched over to a new fighting game that was available on the market in Beta mode.

"Sam! Pay attention you chicken shit, Gabe's got you pinned!"  
Sam started out of his reverie just in time to watch his character get pounded into the ground by Gabriel's. "Aw- no!" He fiddled with some controls, but it was no use. His character had lost all its lives and was out for the rest of the round. "Dammit!"  
"Haha gotcha again Sammy-boy!" Gabriel's character blew a kiss to the screen and the younger Winchester's hands ached to wrap themselves around Gabriel's neck and hold tight.

"Hey! You killed my brother you little shit stain!" Dean snarled, "Now you are definitely going to get it."  
"Ooh, I get all tingly when you take charge like that, Winchester."

The only sound that escaped Dean was a low growl and he was back to fighting Gabriel with everything he had.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "You may wanna sit back for this, Cas," he muttered into the headset, "It will probably take all day."

All that came back as an answer was a low, "Indeed."

• • •

It had been twenty minutes and already Sam was at the end of his rope. They just wouldn't fucking quit. With every blow each other's characters took, Dean and Gabe had an insult for each other.  
"You little fucking shit!"  
"You trailer of cat sick!"  
"Fucking stupid ass underachiever!"  
"Dancing monkey!"  
"Gabriel, I swear to God--"  
"God's got nothing to do with it Dean."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, staring at the screen with a lazy air. He should just quit. Turn off the system until those two learned to behave. Until . . . he noticed something. Something not quite right.

"Um . . . guys?" Sam mumbled into the mic as he watched the screen, "I think you should be focusing on Cas right now."  
All bandying ceased as both men finally paid attention to the third character on the screen.  
In all the commotion, nobody had realized that it had been quietly in the background, powering up slowly until the character itself glowed with blue light.  
In his own armchair, a hundred miles away, Dean's eyes widened in realization. Shit.  
"Cas--no-!"  
And in a burst of heavenly fire, Gabriel and Dean's health went down to zero, depleting all their lives, making Castiel the winner of this week's round.

All was quiet, and for a moment it seemed has if the line had fritzed out. Then, a single clear voice ran out over a burst of static.   
"Son of a bitch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know White Castle burgers come in boxes, not wrappers.  
> Do I care?  
> . . . No.


End file.
